


新生

by SleepyLuna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 杰森回到哥谭，发现了新任罗宾，十分恼火。但有朝一日，他们会成为能够彼此托付背后的伙伴。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以PS4游戏《底特律：变人（Detroit: Become Human）》为背景创作。

哥谭总是下着雨。

这么说其实不准确，没有哪座城市会一直下雨。但杰森的很多记忆都是伴着雨水的。一如现在，他看着现任罗宾和蝙蝠侠一起荡着钩锁划过夜空，结束今天的巡逻。

那本该是我的位置。

是的，本该是。但他死了。他消失了。历经艰辛从地狱爬回来，却无人知晓。仿佛他从来没有存在于这个世界过。

小丑再次从阿卡姆逃脱，这是他上演了无数次的把戏。蝙蝠侠和罗宾依然做着义警，蝙蝠侠身边总有罗宾，不是吗？有人作恶，亦有人行善。只需要有人而已，没人在乎是谁。能证明他活过的大概只有写着安息的墓碑和一纸死亡证明。

也许，那本来就不是我的位置。

他曾死过，而后复生，现在他是活着的死者。

 

追踪罗宾对杰森来说并不是难事，但令杰森吃惊的是之后发现的某个事实——现任罗宾不是人类，而是从头到脚、百分之百的机械。本来这也没什么好惊讶的，机器人而已。但杰森想起了底特律之夜的新闻。

死亡以后，杰森错过了不少事情。重生以来，除了接受训练，必要的社会常识也要补充，底特律的事件就在这张长长的清单上。根据报道，尽管要社会上仍然存在对觉醒人工智能的歧视，但部分城市已经降低了对他们的限制。哥谭似乎不在此列，但新闻足以解释现任罗宾并不是某个疯狂科学家创造的小怪物了。只是……那张脸与模控生命提供的几个可选项都不相似。

定制型吗？真叫人意外。

蝙蝠侠有了新罗宾对杰森来说就够难受的了。第一次看到新闻里那张照片时，震惊、愤怒、不解，无数情绪挤满了他的大脑，在身体里来回奔走寻找出处，最终却都沉积在胸口。那张合照之下，小丑熟悉的脸在报纸上嘲笑着他。

 

杰森想要答案，很多答案。

为什么放任小丑活着？为什么放任他继续伤害无辜的人？为什么有了新搭档？为什么没有来找自己？为什么任由自己死去？为什么给自己栖身之所？

但他真正想知道的只有一个答案，而他必须亲自去确认。这就是为什么即使他无数次想痛打罗宾，也一直忍住了。他要蝙蝠侠亲眼看到他，只是把罗宾揍到报废那完全是徒劳。他要见的是罗宾身后的蝙蝠侠。

 

又一个雨天，杰森的机会终于来了。

蝙蝠侠把罗宾独自留在楼顶。

“嘿！”

落单的小知更鸟闻声看过来，杰森不客气地一拳揍在他脸上。“冒牌货！”

猝不及防的一击让罗宾重心不稳，跌倒在地。在对方冲过来继续攻击之前，他顺势向空处一滚，借机重新站起来。很好，对方看了过来，提姆赶紧在数据库中对比人脸信息。但“无匹配数据”的提示却和下一拳一起出现在视野里。

连挨两拳的罗宾现在很是狼狈，只得全力招架身份不明的袭击者。“你……是谁？”

“真搞笑，揍人还需要互报姓名吗？”杰森不禁嘲笑起罗宾来，“看来金属大脑也不怎么样。你想知道我是谁，很快就能知道了。只是你得先……”

杰森全力一击踹倒了罗宾，钳制住他后撕开了罗宾的制服，毫不犹豫地拔下了主能源，“……死。”

失去能源支持，罗宾反击的手也慢慢停住，最后落下，溅起小小的水花。雨还未停，溅落地上的蓝色血迹晕染开来。罗宾裸露的手臂上露出了部分机械外观，在雨水冲刷下反倒显得有些锃锃发亮。

这样根本算不上死亡。杰森看着地上的躯体，心想。真正的死亡要痛苦得多。

打斗带来的疼痛让杰森越发清醒，时间不多了，不容他再细想下去。趁蝙蝠侠还未发现罗宾的异常，他扛起罗宾消失在楼宇与雨水之间。

 

* * *

 

 

杰森看着蝙蝠侠追着稻草人闯入墓园，在泥地里扭打成一团，哀鸣混着泥水，遍地狼藉。最后，稻草人再次落败，被撕去伪装，直面侦探的质问。一只蝙蝠镖飞出杰森的手，打着旋击中稻草人的头，他呜呼一声，被踢出这场游戏。

蝙蝠侠看着稻草人在自己手里晕倒，随即转过身来。这是杰森等待了很久的画面——这一刻，蝙蝠侠的眼中终于只有自己。

杰森半倚半坐在自己的墓碑上，长长的风衣盖住了碑上的文字。“你们打得太久，我看腻了。”

蝙蝠侠仿佛没有听到一般，按照自己的节奏继续谈话：“你是谁？”目光扫过地上一动不动的罗宾。

有其父必有其子。杰森不屑地轻哼一声。

他站起来走到罗宾身旁，露出墓碑上的字，“没想到你这样的侦探竟也有不知道的事。”

一道闪电伴着惊雷映在杰森脸上。墓碑上的天使双手合十，低声祈祷，记忆中的脸重合在眼前人的脸上——一模一样的不屑与张扬。

“杰森。”黑袍之下人吐出两个音节。

杰森大笑起来，用脚把地上的罗宾翻了个身，开口说道：“别急着回忆，老家伙。游戏才刚开始！”

蝙蝠侠依旧面无表情地说道：“放了那孩子。”

“凭什么！”杰森一只脚踩在罗宾胸膛上，一只手掏出罗宾的主能源，“你都没有给过我这样的机会，凭什么我现在要给你机会？”

蝙蝠侠正准备上前，杰森出声阻止了他。“啊、啊、啊。”他掏出一把手枪，指着罗宾的脑袋，“玩游戏你得遵守规则。你选吧。要能源我就一枪打爆他的头，选枪我就……”

话还还没说完，一根皮鞭扼住杰森持枪的手腕。他吃痛地松手，怒不可遏地把主能源扔向来者，“少碍事！”

蝙蝠侠立刻向猫女冲去，“快扔掉！”

“什么？”猫女还没反应过来，蝙蝠侠一把将她推倒在地，射出蝙蝠镖将主能源弹飞。一声巨响过后，泥土混着火药味四下溅开，响声之处留下一个弹坑。

“改造过的手雷。罗宾腰带里有备用能源。”蝙蝠侠简单向猫女解释过后，转身面对杰森，他曾经的养子。对方脸上的怒气比方才更甚，烈焰在他眼里灼烧。

“妈妈也来了吗？真感人。”杰森冲上前，开始真正地格斗。

“就让我看看你有多爱他！”

“他连人都不是！”

“我在你眼里，只是个可以随时被替换掉的替代品！”

“我永远无法超越前任！但我的后任却可以超越我！替代我！”

“你害死了我！”

拳拳到肉，争锋相交，毫无保留。泪水、血水在雨中交织，嘶吼声伴着拳脚声没入墓园深处。

罗宾再次醒来，“杰森的墓地？”

“有人假扮他。”猫女言简意赅地帮罗宾理清了思路，正欲离去时却被罗宾拉住了。“别碰我！”

“别去！让他一个人处理这件事。”

“让他一个人处理？你不是不知道他发起火来什么样。”

“请听我说，我从他那里学到的一招一式，都是为了避免杰森的悲剧重演。”

“那不是真正的杰森。你自己好好想想，他会做出什么事来。”

 

罗宾循着蝙蝠侠的痕迹一路追来，蝙蝠侠已经占领了绝对优势。“杰森”靠在楼顶边缘，毫无招架之力，一边挨打，一边听蝙蝠侠单方面地对冒牌货的问题定下结论。

“杰森知道我有多爱他……直到他生命的最后一刻……”

风衣里的那张人脸渐渐融化，最后连同整个身体都化为泥土消失殆尽。

“你什么时候发现的？”罗宾走过来，接过蝙蝠侠手中的衣服。

“一开始确实骗过了我，但……”

 

不是的，这次你错了，布鲁斯。

提姆心想。

 


	2. Chapter 2

成为了红头罩的杰森兜兜转转，最终还是回到了哥谭，继续自己的义警生涯。以暴制暴也好，侦查卧底也好，能自由地在自己的小小地盘上干活，杰森也就和自家的大家长井水不犯河水了。

杰森知道有人在暗中跟着他，是换上了新制服的小红鸟。这太正常了，师出同门，做些必要的调查是侦探的本能。即使蝙蝠侠已经默许了杰森的行动，不代表家里的其他人也同意，他们只是不会明说。

某次夜巡结束，杰森追上红罗宾，隔着几步的距离朝他喊话。表明了自己一直都知道被他调查，而自己不在乎，只要小红鸟知趣点，不碍事就行。

红罗宾点了点头。

正当杰森要转身离开时，对方却朝自己走来，他下意识地按住枪套，但预感中的袭击并没有到来。相反，红罗宾只是想继续谈话。

“其实我是来邀请你的。”

搞什么？

“你愿不愿意……”

“我拒绝。”杰森打算直接终止这段谈话，也许也是下意识地拒绝来自所谓家庭的一切请求。

“我都还没说完。”少年的声音有些失望和委屈，但还是希望杰森能继续听自己说下去，“我观察了你很久，你可以考虑和蝙蝠家族的其他成员合作，在战术上互补。”

“多谢你的好意，但我不需要。”杰森只想尽早结束这毫无意义的谈话，但再次失败了。

“等等！”红罗宾拉住他，“你不同意我也不强求，但我想我们还是要正式认识一下。我是提摩西•德雷克。”

提姆向杰森伸出了右手，期待他的回应。

“你什么毛病？”杰森这下真是摸不着头脑了——虽然大家嘴上不说，但暗地里早就知道了对方的身份，甚至是双重身份，现在却还要在这里假扮什么友好的初次见面，这太不像蝙蝠家的风格了。

“任务中应该以代号相称。”

“今晚的任务已经结束了。”

提姆一点没有要收回手的意思，杰森只要不接话，越来越尴尬的只会是他而不是提姆。

真是败给你了。杰森从面罩里给了提姆一记眼刀，无奈地搭上那只手象征性地握了握：“杰森•陶德。”

提姆笑了，“那以后再见。”说完就飞进了哥谭愈发浓重的夜色里。

“最好还是别见了。”杰森也闪身跑进交错的小巷中。

 

提姆不是每次都会跟来，杰森猜这是因为自己在小侦探眼里的危险性降低了。本来杰森也没有很在意这件事，久而久之便把它抛之脑后了。

今夜的任务进展有些超出杰森的预期——看到对面的家伙带着防毒面具哈哈大笑着走来，地上弥漫起异样的烟雾，杰森决定还是走为上计。然而一转身却被更多改造仿生人截去退路，他们身形高大，比普通人类和仿生人都更难对付。既然一时走不了，杰森只能尽量控制自己的呼吸，尽力在自己失去意识前杀出条血路来，虽然他也不敢去想成功的概率能有多少。

杰森的运气向来不怎么好，今夜似乎也不会例外。对方的攻击变得越来越沉重，自己的意识却开始模糊，身体里像着了火，热焰灼人。在他就快要放弃抵抗的时候，眼前的仿生人忽然被一个身影放倒，来人给他换上了防毒面具，又抵抗住了几次骚扰攻击，扔下烟雾弹带他逃了出来。

记忆就此中断。

 

再次醒来，杰森看到了自己某间安全屋的天花板，而他本人好好地躺在床上。意识略微清醒后，全身的酸痛和疼痛袭来，喉咙也像在灼烧，告诉他之前并不是一场梦。

“噢……”杰森发出一声哀鸣。

“你醒了。”站在窗前的提姆闻声过来，“我去晚了，还好你伤得不重。”

“你救了我。”虽然不愿意承认，但这是事实。

提姆的脸上隐隐泛着银光，杰森不禁发问；“你的脸……”

提姆没有接他的话，自顾自地说了下去：“我帮你清理缝合了伤口，也注射了解毒剂。毒气带来的症状大概过一两天就会消失。”

杰森耐心地听完这一长段话，毕竟他刚救了自己，不情愿地致了谢：“有劳你了，小医生。”然后，便下床向厨房走去。

提姆本想拦住他，但杰森解释他现在非常需要补充能量。

“你要来点吗？”杰森打开冰箱，查看自己的库存，“只有速食品和微波快餐，希望你不介意。”

“我不需要进食的。”提姆解释。

“只有我一个人吃有点奇怪吧，就当陪我？”

“虽然也不是不行，但……”提姆有些尴尬，“你不会想看到我吃东西的样子。”

杰森还是拿了提姆的份，放在桌上，“牛奶总可以吧？”

提姆看看牛奶，又看看杰森，点头答应。

杰森又扔给提姆一身便装，“换身衣服再吃饭，别弄脏了我家。”

 

提姆个子比杰森要小一点儿，穿上兄长的衣服看起来更是小了一号。等他在桌边坐下，杰森才发现他手臂上有些部分不见了皮肤，露出白色的机械原色。

“你受伤了。”

提姆看看手臂，似乎毫不在意，转而专心打开牛奶盒：“没什么，只是剥落了一点拟真皮肤，我的身体用的是强化材料。”

“怪不得……”杰森小声嘟囔。

“什么？”

“没什么。”杰森只是想起他们初次面对面，打得自己手生疼，真是不美好的回忆。“你的脸呢？”

提姆的脸看起来没有手臂那么无恙，不仅露出了白色机械，甚至能在形变处隐约看到蓝色的模拟肌肉。

提姆抬手摸了摸，认真地回答：“这个部分直接换掉就好了，没什么影响。不过我比较惊讶，你没料到今晚的对手会用毒，这可是他的惯用伎俩。”

“你很惊讶？”杰森指了指桌上的防毒面具，“你可用不上这个，你干嘛带着来找我。”

“再说……”杰森咽下嘴里的食物，继续说道，“现在小规模战斗里用帮派都偏爱用仿生人了，方便听话胜算大。可没想到今天这个还挺怀旧的。”

两人沉默了一会儿，一个吃饭，一个喝牛奶，算来这还是他们俩第一次坐下来好好说话。

最后还是杰森先开了口：“当时我在想，要是真有谁能来救我，我倒挺希望是你。”

提姆看着杰森眨了眨眼睛，微笑起来：“谢谢，我很高兴。”

谈话的气氛自此渐渐轻松起来。

“你怎么也单干了？终于受不了老蝙蝠了吗？”

“不如说是新罗宾受不了我吧。他似乎把我、我们三个看成是某种威胁。”

“小屁孩。”

“你嘴里的小屁孩下手可比你狠多了。”

“嘴上逞强，最后逃走的还不是你。”

“我又不能跟他动真格的。”

 

提姆临走前，杰森吞吞吐吐了半天，说了句：“今天我欠你个人情。日后有需要我帮忙的可以来找我。不过机会只有一次。”

“那你是不是……”

杰森依旧毫不客气地打断了小红鸟的期待：“加入你们就算了。虽然是还人情，但选择的权利我还是有的。”

“好吧。”提姆的语气也低下去了几分。过了一会儿，他蓝色的眼睛又闪起光来：“那，只是加入我的话，行不行？”

“什么意思？”

提姆预感自己这次有很大概率可以成功发出邀请：“我最近在调查一起事件，希望你能帮我。”

杰森发出了若有所思的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

这次见面的地点在哥谭的主题快餐店。

杰森跟提姆确认再三，对方坚持只要一杯可乐就好。

“你知道吗？”杰森把餐盘放在桌上，然后泄气般地把自己摔在海绵座椅上，假装有些不高兴，“你这样会显得我很能吃。”

他拿起一根薯条塞进嘴里，“而且别人会认为你是个扭捏的正在减肥的女高中生。”

“呃啊！”杰森皱起了眉头，“新口味真是太咸了。”

提姆跟着坐下，把吸管嘎吱嘎吱地插进可乐里。“你这两句话的逻辑错误多到我都不想说。”

“哦？不吝赐教。”杰森抬了抬眉毛，注意力从薯条转移到汉堡上。

提姆转动着已经插进可乐里吸管，杯子里的冰块发出清脆的碰撞声。他好似思考了一会儿才开口：“首先，一个人能不能吃不是通过和同行人比较能得出结论的，而是要看每个人的身体状况。况且，你一个成年人，吃这点并不算多。”

“好吧，我猜我回去能把这些都变成身上的肌肉。”

“其次，扭捏、减肥和女高中生并没有必然联系，反而透露出你对性别的刻板印象，这很不好。”

“行，我记住了，德雷克老师。”杰森郑重地点头，转而继续解决汉堡。谢天谢地，汉堡的味道还是不错的。

“而且，我的脸并不会让人误会成女高中生。”提姆把吸管捏扁、复原、再捏扁，好像是在跟谁较劲。

“是吗？我倒觉得你长得可以称得上是可爱了。”杰森露出一个坏笑。

听到这话，提姆的眉毛拧在了一起。他偏过头，想看看自己在玻璃里的倒影，但白天强烈的日光让他失败了。现在这是变成了什么比赛吗？他不禁怀疑起对方挑起话头的原因，但最终还是放弃了，选择转移话题。

“最重要的一点：没有人会注意到我们俩。”提姆终于放过了手中那根可怜的吸管，向后倒去靠在椅背上，“这也是为什么我选在这里见面。”

杰森轻轻点头，随声附和。“那我们言归正传吧，你确定要把讨论的地点定在我家？”

“我只是希望定个你比较方便的地方。”提姆的手指嗒嗒嗒地敲打可乐杯。

“你就直接说是我的安全屋吧。”杰森嗤笑一声。

“毕竟我那里……”提姆停下了敲可乐杯的手指，叹了口气，“迪克说不像是人住的地方。”

杰森感觉自己被可乐呛到了；坐在对面的男孩只是耸耸肩，一副“你懂的”的表情。

“好吧。不过我可没有你们那种功能强大的计算机。”

“这不是问题。”

杰森舒了一口气：“那随你吧。”

直到用餐结束，提姆也没有喝自己那杯可乐，却在离开前跑去柜台买了一份儿童套餐。

杰森挑眉看着他，不禁发问：“你这是给谁家小朋友带的？”

提姆皱眉，脸色也沉了几分，悠悠回答：“我们家。”

“哈？”杰森以为自己听错了，“你说的不会是我想的那个吧？”

“就是他。”

 

商议的地点最终确定在杰森的一处安全屋——一间带阁楼的屋子。不常用，但是空间够大，设备齐全。

提姆拿出全息投影装置，放置在桌上，整个哥谭市赫然而立。然后他开始叙述自己的调查：

“大概半年以前，哥谭市开始出现比较频繁的仿生人失踪事件。好吧，其实也没有那么频繁，因为只有我注意到了这件事。加上这类事件很难侦破，大部分都会不了了之，只有我还在坚持。我按照时间顺序整理了失踪事件发生的地点，最开始的一批比较零散，不过大致集中在东南角，分别是这几个地方。”

全息影像上相应的区域渐次亮起红色。

“接下来的几起事件渐渐脱离该区域，往东面——你在干什么？”提姆惊讶地发现杰森在往墙上的地图上插工字钉。

“嗯？”杰森回头看他，“按照你的情报，在地图上做标注啊。”

“呃……我带了全息地图，就在桌上，在你眼前。”提姆一脸困惑。

杰森摊手笑了：“我知道，鸟宝宝。我只是喜欢这种做法，老派但不过时。你继续说，我听着呢。”他随手又拿起一枚工字钉，等着提姆继续。

“鸟宝宝……”但提姆显然把重点放在了另一个地方，好像这是什么稀奇事情，“你真会给人起外号。”

杰森瞥了眼眼前的男孩，开始怀疑他到底是不是传言中的那个少年侦探。“别说得好像你第一次知道这事儿一样。而且，我就不信迪克没给你取过外号。”

提姆轻哼了一声，撇撇嘴，把目光甩回到全息影像上。“你应该叫达米安‘鸟宝宝’试试。”

杰森耸耸肩：“你可别开玩笑了。恶魔崽子根本不能算是‘宝宝’好吗？”

提姆无视了他的回答，继续介绍自己手头的情报。

终于，提姆把自己掌握的基本情报都说完了，而杰森几乎插了满地图的工字钉。

他看了一眼亮着密密麻麻红点的全息影像地图，转身继续看自己的地图。“你觉得这些失踪的仿生人会在哪儿？会被用来做什么？”

“没有什么头绪，只有我的一些推断。一开始考虑过是有人恶意伤害仿生人，但是越来越多的事件加上地点有转移，这个可能性渐渐降低了。”提姆深吸了口气，眉头紧锁，“被黑道劫持也说不通。干脏活的话，还是他们自己的定制款更可靠。”

杰森不时点头，手指一个个点过工字钉的位置。“既然地点有过明显的转移，我们不妨就分开来处理。先看东南角，这些事件发生地点虽然零散，但还是能大致找到它们的中心点。如果有什么的话——”

“——一定会留在那里。”提姆果断地接过杰森的话。

杰森转身，笑着说：“不错。我们下次就去实地调查吧。现在——”他伸出手臂勾住提姆的肩膀，带着男孩往楼梯走，“——你该下楼喝牛奶了。”

“为什么？！”提姆对这个转折感到吃惊。

“你上次就没有拒绝啊，加上你好像不喜欢喝碳酸饮料。”

“我没……哦，天啊！”


	4. Chapter 4

红罗宾在安全屋外停下，他比约定的时间早了些到达，一时不知该不该直接进去。如果想避免尴尬，他可以使用红外显像看到屋内人的行动。但那样就太不像人类的做法了。在其他人面前他可以不在意自己的表现，只要不打破社会规则框架，他反而乐得使用更便捷的方式。但是杰森，他是特别的。

小红鸟踌躇片刻，还是决定抬手敲击窗户以示自己的到来。可他的手还没落到窗户上，屋内人的声音就先传了过来：“进来吧。”

提姆的手一时停住，然后还是在窗户上落下两声脆响，这才打开窗户，翻身进屋。

杰森，不，应该说红头罩正全副武装，半倚半坐在桌上，右腿屈膝，叠放在左小腿上，双手交叉，环在身前。他歪了歪头，发出一声气声。提姆觉得他应该是在笑，只是笑声大部分闷在了头罩里，这才只余下了气声。没有笑声的笑，真有趣，他想。

“准备好了吗？没有的话，我破例允许你使用我的装备。”头罩让杰森的声音有些发闷，但依然清晰。他转头看向楼下的装备库，继续道，“不过你要是用我的东西破了老蝙蝠的戒，我可不管。”

提姆将这两句话保存为杰森的新声音样本，同时回答道：“不用了，谢谢。我随时可以出发。”

“毫不意外的回答。”杰森站起身，踏上窗户，“那就走吧。”

提姆紧随其后，在空中留下一个展翅的剪影。随着最后一笔暮色淡去，两只小鸟在夜色中离巢起飞了。

不多时，他们便来到一栋废弃的大楼前。一楼碎石遍地，表层脱落的墙体斑驳不堪，大块的砖石、水泥块混合着各种垃圾散落在地，简直让人无处落脚。入口处，一块巨大的广告牌一端落在地上，早已停止工作的霓虹灯管上满是灰尘。他们绕过广告牌，进入大楼，寻找楼梯。

楼梯间意外地富有生气，有人在墙上用白色和红色的油漆写了几个大字：滚开！、伪君子、骗子。低处一些潮湿的印记显示这里不久之前还有人在活动。通往地下的入口放置着几个路障，都有不同程度的破损，活像在拳击场被胖揍了的菜鸟。若是仔细听，似乎还有些零碎的人声从下方传来。

杰森往下楼的方向迈步，却被提姆拦了下来。“楼下只是些无家可归的流浪汉，不碍事。我们先往楼上去。”

杰森转头看他，身子顺着肩上那只手的力道往后退了退。提姆知趣地把手挪开，带头往楼上走去。

待身后的人赶上来，他抬手指了指楼梯对面，那里有一大半地面，或者说是一楼的屋顶已经坍塌。若不是外面的夜光加上路灯投下了微弱的光亮，那里也许会成为夜晚的一处致命断崖。提姆提醒道：“那里有处断裂的地方，下面几层的结构都不太稳定，要小心。”短暂的停顿后，他又补充了一句，“不过地下还算安全，他们住在那里暂时没有生命之虞。”

再次踏上上行的楼梯，身边传来一声问话：“你来过这儿？”声音经过头罩的过滤，提姆一时分不清对方是单纯地发问，还是有别的用意。当三楼的夜光落在他脸上时，他决定不正面回答：“分析楼层结构和内部活动人员对我来说不是难事。”

三楼没有下面两层那么凌乱，碎石与砖块少了许多，但房屋内原本的物件也无影无踪，没有什么线索。提姆带头向另一处楼梯走去。“那边的上行楼梯有处塌了，走这边。”

“我说，”杰森有些不悦，“你肯定来过这里。”他只来得及草草看三楼一眼，提姆的身影便已闪进另一侧的楼梯，让他不得不赶紧追上临时搭档的步伐。

接下来的三层也是一样萧肃冷清，没多少有价值的线索。两人之间的气氛也跟着剑拔弩张起来。

“红罗宾，既然你已经探索过这栋楼了，不妨直接告诉我这里有什么线索。帮我们两个都省些气力。”

提姆感到对方的怒气在积蓄，斟酌自己回答的词句。“不，我只是觉得或许你能找到些我漏掉的线索。”此前，他一直坚信这次探索是必要的，事到如今，杰森的反应让他有些怀疑自己的决定。

杰森一脚踢开地上挡路的一块小石头，坚硬的小石子在没什么阻碍的地面上咕咕向前滚去，嗒的一声撞在提姆的鞋跟上，停了下来。

“这算什么？测试我的侦查能力吗？信不过我可以直说，犯不着这么拐弯抹角。”怒气带来的干渴感让杰森想起自己冰箱里存的啤酒。与此同时，和啤酒放在一起的牛奶也一起闪过他的脑海。他想起自己这个临时搭档若是人类，也不过是精力旺盛的毛头小子的年纪，便又说了句软话：“还是你哪条电路短路了，存心折腾我？”

“都不是！这里马上就要被拆除重建，又是事件最初的发生地，再不来我怕就没机会了。”提姆在达到十楼后转过身，着急地解释，可他的掩饰反而让这听起来像是狡辩。

杰森伸出一只手，推了提姆肩膀一下，而他只是身子跟着向后扭动一下，并无反击之意。最终，杰森只是把提姆推到一边，给自己让出一条路来：“别挡道。今晚我就屈尊陪你玩一次。”他尽力让自己听起来不那么凶狠，“下次这种侦探游戏还是找你的青少年队友玩吧。”

“这不是游戏！”提姆跟着杰森的脚步一起探索第十层。一切都还是和他上次来时一样，所有证据都被带走了。时间过去太久，蓝血痕迹已经挥发，提取不到。只在西北角的一个小房间里有一些通用型的仿生人替换部件，批号繁杂，转手使用过多次，就像路边随风而动的树叶，查不到有用的信息。“仿生人的事对我来说从不是游戏。”

杰森走进了西北角的那个房间，四下搜寻。“那为什么找我？”

“因为你不会把仿生人当作机器。”

“说什么胡话？”杰森的食指滑过积了灰的桌面，留下一道清晰的印记。“万一我仇视仿生人呢？我之前对你的友好都是假装的。”惊雷伴雨的墓园之夜随着字句又跳进他脑海，他用拇指揉搓掉食指上的灰尘，将那时罗宾奄奄一息的模样也一同掸去。

“没有人会仇视无生命的死物。”在提姆眼中，空气中的浮尘颗粒都清晰可辨。

“骂自家电器该死的人可不少。”杰森发现了一块替换用的音频接收器，他小心地拾起观察。

“那只是一时厌烦，而仇视这种强烈情感的对象只能是活物。”提姆不知道他们的对话怎么还能进行，他想杰森大概已经生气了，而自己今晚会一无所获，只好喃喃地继续说下去，“楼下的流浪汉你不用担心。这里重建以前，我会想办法安顿好他们。”

杰森蓦然停住脚步，提姆险些撞上他的后背。

“你这么说像是在讨好我似的。”杰森转过身，将手里的音频接收器递给他，接着说，“拿着。我勉强接受你的解释。”

提姆接过那个音频接收器。虽然同样的东西他已经在自己的档案库里收纳了一份，但仍旧小心地将手中的这个小东西装入封口袋，安放进自己的腰带中。

杰森待他收拾完毕，才继续说道：“今晚任务结束，回去吧。”

回到安全屋，杰森没有挽留想要立刻回巢的提姆，只是对他说：“既然这里现在是我们共同的行动基地了，你随时都可以进来。”

“谢谢。”

“还有，冰箱里的牛奶也随你喝。”

窗沿上的小红鸟露出了微笑，回答道：“好。”

离开时，提姆回想今晚的种种，两人间虽有不快，但他最终也不是一无所获。


	5. 番外——达米安的紧急求助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格雷森收到了达米安的求助短信，但他并没有选择帮忙。

“小D，这是什么？”我捏了捏达米安扔给我的玩偶，不觉皱起眉头。

“用膝盖想也知道，那是个红罗宾玩偶。”达米安特意加重了“红”字，略微仰视地看着我。我想他一定在眼罩后眯起了眼，心里暗自嘲笑我的愚蠢问题。

我当然知道这是红罗宾玩偶，它身上的巨大标签还表明它是哥谭主题快餐店的免费玩具。这是提姆应达米安的要求，为他购买的。虽然这两个小家伙十有八九完全不乐意和对方扯上关系。

达米安抖落了两下披风，双臂交叉在胸前，“还有，叫我罗宾。”

_噢，天……典型的达米安式骄傲。_

“好吧，罗宾，我当然知道这是红罗宾玩偶。我想问的是——”我斜倚在围栏上，把玩偶凑到他面前，“你找我来就为了这件事?”

如果不是十分钟前收到了达米安写着“情况紧急”的求助短信，我现在应该在家，利用难得的闲暇享受自己的网飞之夜或者别的我想做的事。而一分钟前，我亲爱的小弟拜托我将这个玩偶“归还”给提姆。实际上，他并没有说“拜托”两个字，但我相信他心里确实是这么请求我的。

_这种事不是第一次了。我不是不愿意帮忙，但这种增加兄弟嫌隙的行为我不能支持。_

“我今晚有夜巡，你正好有时间。”

_行吧，家庭成员之间泄露日程表这种事我已经见怪不怪了。_

“我只收集蝙蝠侠和罗宾的玩偶，笨蛋德雷克买错了。不！他就是故意的！”

“罗宾！”我一把抓住了达米安的双肩，“你不能这么说。他是你哥哥！就像我是你哥哥一样。你会像对待提姆一样对待我吗？”

“我不需要笨蛋哥哥！”达米安把脸别向一边。

“天啊，我敢说提姆是我们几个里最聪明的，而你竟然在说他是笨蛋！所以，你的意思是我也是笨蛋吗？”

“我没……我有红罗宾过敏症。”

“我们都知道这个词是你编的。德雷克不适应症也是，你上次用过这个理由了。”

“切！”达米安撇撇嘴，“好吧，我只是不想要这个玩偶而已。”

“这没关系，提姆会理解的。但你需要好好和他解释，我建议用书面的方式。我会把你的信连同玩偶一起给他。”

“我不——”

“记得信的开头要用Dear，而不是别的什么恶毒又不适合青少年使用的词！”

“你闭嘴！”

“当然可以，反正我会看你写完的。”

“格雷森！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第一次写大哥和四弟，害怕自己写崩到亲妈都不认识
> 
> *看起来挺平淡的，但想表达的是大哥和大米把提姆当作真正的人类看待。大米就算和提姆生气，也是把他当作自己的同类来看，并不觉得仿生人就低人一等。正是这样的兄弟情，才能让提姆在寻找答案的路上继续前进。


End file.
